Untitled
by Bavaria Bertuzzi
Summary: Sakura adalah gadis kaya yang congkak dan dingin. Kecelakaan yang menewaskan kedua orangtuanya, mengubah hidup Sakura. Bagaimanakah kisah selanjutnya? Chapter 1: Prologue.


Author adalah orang yang sangat payah sekali dalam menulis cerita. Kalau nyari ide ceritanya sih author jagonya *hueekk* tapi nulisnya… hadeuh, susah banget. Butuh dua bulan bagi author bagi menyelesaikan chapter ini. Bayangkan, dua bulan hanya untuk satu chapter tak berguna ini *nangisdarah* Tapi akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga setelah perjuangan keras author hingga author harus mengorbankan darah, keringat, dan air mata *lebaay* Author sadar pasti banyak banget kesalahan yang ditemukan dalam chap ini, jadi tolong review bagi para readers dan para silent readers wajib review *maksa*

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary**: Sakura adalah gadis kaya yang congkak dan dingin. Kecelakaan yang menewaskan kedua orangtuanya, mengubah hidup Sakura. Bagaimanakah kisah selanjutnya_?_

* * *

**UNTITLED ****© Bavaria Bertuzzi  
**

**CHAPTER 1**

Jam dinding menunjukkan waktu 11 pagi. Sakura masih terlelap di balik selimutnya. Pagi ini sangat mendung, se-mendung suasana di rumah keluarga Haruno yang megah dan indah. Ratusan orang berpakaian hitam memenuhi rumah Sakura. Terdengar suara isak tangis bersahut-sahutan.

"Sakura… Bangun, Sayang," Seorang wanita cantik, berambut pirang panjang se-punggung mengguncang bahu Sakura pelan. Sakura perlahan membuka matanya.

"Hoamm… Bibi, aku masih ngantuk. Aku ingin tidur."

"Baiklah. Tapi kau tidak boleh terlambat di acara pemakaman orangtuamu, Saku-chan. Pukul 12, pemakaman ayah dan ibumu akan dimulai." Sakura menggeliat pelan dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Setengah jam kemudian, Tsubaki, adik Sakura, datang ke kamar Sakura dan menyiram Sakura yang masih tertidur dengan air termos yang sangat panas.

"Aaargh! Panas, panas!" teriak Sakura. Ia menatap wajah Tsubaki yang muram di depannya. Air mata menetes di pipi Tsubaki.

"Kak, kau itu bodoh atau tolol, huh? Ini hari pemakaman ayah dan ibu, apa Kakak tidak bisa bangun sedikit lebih pagi untuk ayah dan ibu, huh?!" Tsubaki terisak. Sakura terdiam sejenak. Ia lalu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Setelah mandi, Sakura mengenakan jubah hitamnya. Ia berjalan keluar dan duduk di beranda rumah. Beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah ambulans datang. Beberapa petugas ambulans mengeluarkan dua jenazah dan memasukkannya ke dalam peti mati. Tsubaki menangis dan memeluk peti jenazah kedua orangtuanya.

"Ayah! Ibuu!" Tsubaki terus berteriak hingga suaranya tak terdengar. Sementara Sakura hanya bersantai dan membaca koran di beranda rumah-seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dia bahkan tidak bergeming tatkala melihat jenazah ayah dan ibunya dimasukkan ke dalam peti mati.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pemakaman kedua orangtua Sakura dan Tsubaki pun dimulai. Pemakaman diwarnai dengan hujan gerimis dan isak tangis. Sakura hanya membatu di depan makam orangtuanya. Sementara Tsubaki tidak mampu membendung air matanya yang terus mengalir seperti air terjun. Seusai pemakaman, Sakura kembali ke kamarnya dan tertidur pulas. Tsubaki tidak mampu berhenti memeluk nisan kedua orangtuanya di belakang rumah tempat ayah dan ibunya dimakamkan hingga ia tertidur di bawah rintik-rintik hujan. Bibi Honey, adik mendiang ibu Sakura dan Tsubaki yang melihat Tsubaki tertidur di depan nisan kedua orangtuanya langsung menggendong Tsubaki ke kamar dan membaringkan tubuh Tsubaki di kasur.

Sakura Haruno adalah siswi SMU Jishin Gakuen, SMU elit di Jepang berisi artis-artis dan atlet-atlet remaja Jepang serta putra-putri para pejabat dan artis. Dia merupakan putri sulung pasangan Kizashi dan Mebuki Haruno, pemilik perusahaan Haruno Corp, perusahaan _broadcasting_ paling sukses di Jepang. Sakura mempunyai paras yang sangat cantik. Matanya berwarna hijau terang, rambutnya pendek sebahu berwarna pink pucat dan kulitnya kuning langsat. Di sekolah, Sakura masuk di kelas University, kelas khusus di SMU Jishin Gakuen yang diperuntukkan siswa-siswi yang ingin melanjutkan sekolah ke perguruan tinggi. Pembagian kelas di SMU Jishin Gakuen terdiri atas empat kelas, yaitu kelas University, kelas Sports, kelas Trait, dan kelas beasiswa. Kelas Sports diperuntukkan siswa-siswi yang pandai di bidang olahraga, kelas Trait merupakan kelas untuk para artis, penyanyi, aktor, dan idol remaja Jepang dan kelas beasiswa dikhususkan untuk siswa-siswi miskin yang mendapat beasiswa di sekolah itu. SMU Jishin Gakuen tidak menerapkan sistem tingkatan kelas, bagi siswa-siswi yang cerdas mampu lulus dari sekolah itu dalam waktu singkat, seperti siswa kelas beasiswa angkatan tahun lalu, Sabaku Gaara, yang mampu lulus dari sekolah itu dalam waktu satu tahun.

Di sekolah, Sakura bukan termasuk siswi yang cerdas. Kurenai-sensei, guru Sakura di SMU Jishin Gakuen memprediksi Sakura akan lulus dalam waktu 4 tahun. Tapi meskipun dia bodoh, dia kaya dan cantik. Karenanya, Sakura menjadi sangat congkak meskipun dari segi inteligensia dia tidak begitu pandai, apalagi kepada siswa-siswi kelas beasiswa. Selain congkak, Sakura juga kerap melanggar peraturan di sekolah. Ada 3 peraturan khusus yang diberikan SMU Jishin Gakuen untuk siswa-siswinya, yaitu dilarang berpacaran, dilarang membawa handphone, dan dilarang memakan snack. Apabila melanggar salah satu dari tiga peraturan itu, maka hukumannya adalah denda. Tetapi Sakura malah berpacaran dengan Uchiha Sasuke, siswa kelas Sports, membawa handphone ke sekolah, dan memakan snack di sekolah. Sebenarnya Tsunade-sama sudah berkali-kali meminta Sakura untuk tidak mengulangi perbuatannya yang melanggar peraturan. Namun Sakura tidak pernah bergeming. Dia selalu mengulangi kesalahannya tanpa rasa bersalah.

Karena kesombongannya, di sekolah Sakura hanya mempunyai seorang teman bernama Karin Uzumaki. Karin adalah teman sebangku Sakura di kelas University. Karin adalah putri pengawal kaisar Jepang. Karin selalu mengikuti kemanapun Sakura pergi dan menganggap Sakura pahlawannya karena Sakura adalah satu-satunya siswi di sekolah yang mau bicara dengannya. Karin memang dijauhi karena penampilannya yang aneh dan cara berpikirnya yang tidak rasional. Karin sangat suka menemani Sakura makan siang di kantin, tetapi biasanya Sakura menolak untuk ditemani Karin dan lebih suka makan siang sendiri. Setiap jam delapan malam, Karin selalu menelepon atau meng-sms Sakura hanya untuk sekedar menanyakan PR atau mengobrol hal-hal yang tidak penting, tapi Sakura hanya pernah satu kali mengangkat telepon dari Karin dan itu bahkan terjadi satu setengah tahun yang lalu.

**FLASHBACK 1 ½ YEARS AGO**

_Tiit.. Tiit... Tiit... Handphone Sakura bergetar kencang. Sakura yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil membaca novel Harry Potter dan Relikui Kematian segera menghampiri handphone-nya yang terletak di atas meja. Terdapat tulisan, '1 panggilan masuk, Nomor Tak Dikenal' di layar HP Sakura. Sakura segera __menjawab panggilan teleponnya__._

"_Hai Sakura! Apa kabar? __Apa a__da PR dari sekolah? Oh ya, apakah kau sudah selesai membaca novel Harry Potter yang ketujuh? Aku baru saja men-download filmnya dari internet, besok aku akan membawa laptopku ke sekolah dan kita akan melihatnya bersama! Emm-" Terdengar suara nyaring Karin dari seberang telepon. _

"_Maaf, nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi karena nomor ini sangat sensitif terhadap suara orang idiot. Silakan coba beberapa saat lagi atau berhentilah menelpon nomor ini selamanya." Sakura memperhalus suaranya, seperti suara __seorang __provider telepon seluler__. __Sakura __lalu __segera memutuskan sambungan teleponny__a dengan kesal._

**FLASHBACK END**

Sakura tinggal bersama keluarganya di Haruno Mansion. Keluarganya terdiri dari ayah, ibu, dirinya, dan Tsubaki, adiknya. Ayah Sakura bernama Kizashi. Dia adalah pemilik perusahaan Haruno Corp yang berbasis di bidang pertelevisian. Sejak muda, Kizashi berusaha sangat keras untuk merintis Haruno Corp. Berbekal kerja keras dan mimpi, Haruno Corp berhasil menjadi perusahaan paling sukses di Jepang. Kizashi mempunyai wajah yang sangat mirip dengan Sakura. Dia memiliki rambut pink pucat dan bermata biru. Sedangkan ibu Sakura, Mebuki adalah mantan vokalis band rock Jepang 'Japan Clown'. Dia mempunyai rambut pirang sebahu yang selalu tampak acak-acakan dan mata hijau terang. Dia selalu memakai eyeliner yang sangat tebal dan memakai banyak cincin di jari-jari tangannya, serta gemar memakai baju berwarna hitam. Meski penampilannya tergolong cukup 'sangar', tetapi menurut Tsubaki, Mebuki adalah ibu yang baik. Wajah Mebuki digambarkan sangat mirip dengan Tsubaki, adik Sakura. Tsubaki berusia 10 tahun. Dia mempunyai wajah yang sangat cantik, jauh lebih cantik dari kakaknya, Sakura. Dia mempunyai rambut pirang lurus jatuh menyentuh pinggang dan mata biru terang yang sangat indah. Tsubaki tidak mempunyai dahi lebar seperti Sakura. Meskipun Tsubaki sama menyebalkannya dengan Sakura, namun Tsubaki jauh lebih hangat dan dewasa dibanding Sakura yang dingin dan kekanak-kanakan. Tsubaki sering bertengkar dengan Sakura karena mereka sering tidak cocok dalam segala hal, apalagi Sakura sebagai kakak selalu tidak mau mengalah pada adiknya.

Namun semua itu berubah setelah orangtua Sakura meninggal akibat kecelakaan lalu-lintas tepat di hari ulang tahun Tsubaki yang ke-10. Saat itu Tsubaki sedang menunggu kedua orangtuanya pulang dari acara seminar di Tokyo untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya di Haruno Mansion. Namun dalam perjalanan pulang, sebuah mobil sedan putih berkecepatan tinggi menabrak mobil Porsche 911 yang ditumpangi ayah dan ibu Sakura dari arah berlawanan. Ibu Sakura, Mebuki, tewas seketika di tempat kejadian. Namun ayah Sakura, Kizashi, tewas di rumah sakit setelah sempat dilakukan beberapa kali operasi untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya. Saat ini, pelaku penabrak mobil orangtua Sakura sedang diadili karena terbukti mabuk ketika mengendarai mobilnya.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
